The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-A Motion Picture (live action/CGI movie)
The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time-A Motion Picture is an all new upcoming live action/CGI movie based on the Nintendo 64 game of the exact same title, starring Scarlet Estevez, Connor and Owen Fielding, Dakota Fanning, Meryl Streep, G. Hannelius, Dwayne Johnson, Ron Jeremy, Hugh Laurie,Francesca Capaldi and many more. It is to be put in movie theaters on June 15, 2018. It is also to be distributed by 20th Century Fox pictures. ''Plot Summary'' Link, the hero of Hyrule must complete all 5 tasks in order to fight against Ganondorf, the king of evilness. Live Action Cast Members *Scarlet Estevez as Young Zelda *Connor Fielding as Young Link *Dakota Fanning as Saria *Meryl Streep as Impa *Dwayne Johnson as Ganondorf *Ron Jeremy as Talon *Hugh Laurie as Ingo *Francesca Capaldi as Young Malon *David Wenham, Ben Kingsley, Jim Broadbent and David Bradley as the Hyrule Castle Guards *Jerry Stiller as Captain Viscen, the guard who throws a bomb right out the castle window *Hugo Weaving as the Hyrule Castle Gate Guard *Elijah Wood as the Death Mountain Gate Guard *Amy Adams as Anju, the Cucco woman in Kakariko Village *James and Oliver Phelps as the Gossiping Twins in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village *Owen Fielding as Jimmy, the young boy playing in Kakariko Graveyard *Jim Carrey as the Happy Mask Salesman, the owner of the Happy Mask Shop in Hyrule Market *Edward Asner as Dampé, the grave digger in Kakariko Graveyard *Michael Gambon as Rauru *Freema Agyeman as Nabooro *Taylor Swift as Zelda *Ludi Lin as Sheik, Zelda's male alter-ego *Josh Hutcherson as Link *Kaley Cuoco as Aveil, the Gerudo who gives Link the membership card right after the Gerudo battle *Toby Stephens as the Pond Owner in the Fishing Hut in Lake Hylia *Dana Gaier as Fado *Noah Munck as Mido *Deep Roy as the Kokiri Shop Owner *Raven Goodwin, Hillary Duff, Ashanti and Rashida Jones as the Gerudo Guards *AnnaSophia Robb as the 1st Gerudo Captain at the Haunted Wasteland Gate *Angelina Jolie as the 2nd Gerudo Captain at the Gerudo Training Grounds gate *Glenn Close as Twinrova Double Dynamite *Andy Serkis as the Poe Salesman *Gwyneth Paltrow as the Great Fairy of Power *Sofia Vergera as the Great Fairy of Magic *Liv Tyler as the Great Fairy of Courage *Zelda Williams as the Great Fairy of Wisdom *Bernard Hill as Mutoh, the boss of the carpenters *Viggo Mortensen as Ichiro, the 1st carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Kenneth Branagh as Jiro, the 2nd carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Alec Baldwin as Sabooro, the 3rd carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Jack Black as Shiro, the 4th and final carpenter Link rescues from Gerudo’s Fortress *Howie Mandel as Guru-Guru, the Windmill Hut man in Kakariko Village *Simon Helberg as the Potion Shop Owner in Hyrule Market and Kakariko Village *Kate Mara as Malon *John Noble as Professor Miyazumi, the Lake Scientist Movie Animal Choices *Popcorn Deelites as Epona (movie horse for the choice) *Animatronic Chickens as Cuccos *Real live insects *Real live horses *Real live little puppy dogs Movie Props * Fairy Ocarina (golden plastic ocarina replica) * Ocarina of Time (blue plastic Zelda ocarina replica) * Deku Shield (wooden shield crafted with the red Deku Shield mark painted on it) * Hylian Shield/Mirror Shield (made with wood and plastic) * Kokiri Sword/Master Sword/Biggoron's Sword (also made with wood and plastic) CGI Voice Cast Members *G. Hannelius as Navi (voice) *Craig Ferguson as Kaepora Gaebora, the owl advisor (voice) *Michael Caine as the Great Deku Tree (voice) *John Cleese as King Zora (voice) *Bailee Madison as Young Ruto (voice) *Mr. T as Biggoron (voice) *Eddie Murphy as Medigoron (voice) *Nathan Lane as Link-Goron (voice) *Simon McBurney as the Zora at the Rupee diving waterfall (voice) *Mark Hamil as Dark Link (voice) *Emma Watson as Midna (voice) *Denis Leary as Phantom Ganon (voice) *Ralph Fiennes as King Dodongo (voice) *Carol Burnett as Queen Ghoma (voice) *Johnny Depp as Morpha (voice) *Sean Bean as Barinade (voice) *Kevin Spacey as Volvagia (voice) *Maggie Smith as Koume (voice) *Estelle Harris as Kotake (voice) *Mike Myers as Flare Dancer # 1 (voice) *Steve Carel as Flare Dancer # 2 (voice) *Evanna Lynch as Ruto (voice) *Jim Parsons as Bonooru, the 1st scarecrow at Lake Hylia (voice) *Ice Cube as Pierre, the 2nd and wandering scarecrow at Lake Hylia (voice) *Nick Nolte as Bongo-Bongo (voice) *Tom Kane, Maurice LaMarche, Rob Paulsen and Dan Castellaneta as the Gorons (voices) *Frank Welker, Quinton Flynn and Roger Craig Smith as the Deku Scrubs (voices) *Tom Kenny, Jim Cummings, Rodger Bumpass and Jess Harnell as the Zoras (voices) *Tara Charendoff as Beth, the 1st Poe Sister (voice) *Candi Milo as Joelle, the 2nd Poe Sister (voice) *Nancy Cartwright as Amy, the 3rd Poe Sister (voice) *Tress MacNeille as Meg, the 4th and final Poe Sister (voice) *James Earl Jones as Ganon, the ReDeads, the Gibdoes, the Red and Blue Tektites, the Guays, the Like-Likes, the Lizalfos, the Stalfos, the Dinalfos, the Mad Scrubs, the Octorocks, the Armos, the Fire and Ice Keeses and Big Octo (voices) *Noah Johnston as the Skull Kid (voice) Filming Locations * Kokiri Forest: Sequoia National Park, California * The Lost Woods/Sacred Forest Meadow: Northern California's Coastal Redwoods * Lon-Lon Ranch: Clovis, California * Death Mountain Trail/Goron City/Death Mountain Crater/Fire Temple: Cima, CA and Fire Valley, NV * Lake Hylia: Crater Lake, Oregon * Gerudo Valley/Gerudo’s Fortress/Gerudo’s Training Grounds/Haunted Wasteland/Desert Colossus/outside the Spirit Temple: Gobi Desert, Mongolia * All other locations: Elstree Studios, London (Inside the Temple of Time/inside the Forest Temple/inside the Fire Temple/inside the Water Temple/inside the Spirit Temple/inside the Shadow Temple/inside Ganondorf’s Castle/down in Dampe's grave/the Bottom of the Well) Sequel Film The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask (live action/CGI movie) Transcripts * [[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie) teaser trailer transcript|''The Legend of Zelda'': Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie) teaser trailer transcript]] * [[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie) trailer transcript|''The Legend of Zelda'': Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie) trailer transcript]] * [[The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie) transcript|''The Legend of Zelda'': Ocarina of Time (live action/CGI movie) transcript]] Gallery Young Zelda actress.png|Scarlet Estevez as Young Zelda Young Link actor.jpg|Connor Fielding as Young Link Saria actress.jpg|Dakota Fanning as Saria Impa actress.jpg|Meryl Streep as Impa Ganondorf actor.jpg|Dwayne Johnson as Ganondorf Talon actor.jpg|Ron Jeremy as Talon Young Malon actress.jpg|Francesca Capaldi as Young Malon Ingo actor.jpg|Hugh Laurie as Ingo Castle Guard number 1 actor.jpg|David Wenham as Castle Guard Number 1 Castle Guard number 2 actor.jpg|Ben Kingsley as Castle Guard Number 2 Castle Guard number 3 actor.jpg|Jim Broadbent as Castle Guard Number 3 Castle Guard number 4 actor.jpg|David Bradley as Castle Guard Number 4 Hyrule Castle Guard actor.jpg|Hugo Weaving as the Hyrule Castle Gate Guard Death Mountain Gate Guard actor.png|Elijah Wood as the Death Mountain Gate Guard Captain Viscen actor.jpg|Jerry Stiller as Captain Viscen Anju actress.jpg|Amy Adams as Anju, the Cucco woman in Kakariko Village Gossiping Twin actors.jpg|James and Oliver Phelps as the Gossiping Twins Boy in Kakariko Graveyard actor.jpg|Owen Fielding as Jimmy, the young boy in Kakariko Graveyard Happy Mask Salesman actor.jpg|Jim Carrey as the Happy Mask Salesman Bazaar Shop Owner actor.jpg|Gerard Butler as the Bazaar Shop Owner Dampé actor.jpg|Edward Asner as Dampé, the grave digger in Kakariko Graveyard Fado actress.jpg|Dana Gaier as Fado Mido actor.jpg|Noah Munck as Mido Kokiri Shop owner actor.jpg|Deep Roy as the Kokiri Shop Owner Poe Salesman actor.jpg|Andy Serkis as the Poe Salesman 1st Gerudo Captain actress.jpg|AnnaSophia Robb as the 1st Gerudo Captain at the Haunted Wasteland gate 2nd Gerudo Captain actress.jpg|Emma Watson as the 2nd Gerudo Captain at the Gerudo Training Grounds gate Ichiro actor.jpg|Viggo Mortensen as Ichiro Jiro actor.jpg|Kenneth Branagh as Jiro Shiro actor.jpg|Alec Baldwin as Sabooro Sabooro actor.jpg|Jack Black as Shiro Aveil actress.jpg|Kaley Cuoco Sweetening as Aveil Nabooro actress.jpg|Freema Agyeman as Nabooro Twinrova Double Dynamite actress.jpg|Glenn Close as Twinrova Double Dynamite Great Fairy of Power actress.jpg|Gwyneth Paltrow as the Great Fairy of Power Great Fairy of Magic actress.jpg|Sofia Vergera as the Great Fairy of Magic Great Fairy of Courage actress.jpg|Liv Tyler as the Great Fairy of Courage Great Fairy of Wisdom actress.jpg|Zelda Williams as the Great Fairy of Wisdom Gerudo Guard Number 1 actress.jpg|Raven Goodwin as Gerudo Guard Number 1 Gerudo Guard Number 2 actress.jpg|Hillary Duff as Gerudo Guard Number 2 Gerudo Guard Number 3 actress.jpg|Ashanti as Gerudo Guard Number 3 Gerudo Guard Number 4 actress.jpg|Rashida Jones as Gerudo Guard Number 4 Potion Shop owner actor.jpg|Simon Helberg as the Potion Shop Owner Malon actress.jpg|Kate Mara as Malon Zelda and Sheik actress.jpg|Taylor Swift as Zelda Male actor for Sheik.jpg|Ludi Lin as Sheik, Zelda's male alter ego Link actor.jpg|Josh Hutchinson as Link Rauru actor.jpg|Michael Gambon as Rauru Guru-Guru actor.jpg|Howie Mandel as Guru-Guru, the Windmill Hut Man in Kakariko Village Professor Miyazumi actor.jpg|John Noble as Professor Miyazumi Pond Owner actor 2.jpg|Toby Stephens as the Pond Owner in the Fishing Hut at Lake Hylia Epona horse.jpg|Popcorn Deelites as Epona Navi picture.png|Navi (voiced by G. Hannelius, since Lady Joy's voice in 'Sofia the 1st' Deku Scrub picture.png|Deku Scrub Number 1 (voiced by Frank Welker, since Skeeter's voice on 'Muppet Babies' and Bobby's voice on 'Bobby's World' Deku Scrub picture.png|Deku Scrub Number 2 (voiced by Quinton Flynn, since Lightning's voice on 'Teen Titans' seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6) Deku Scrub picture.png|Roger Craig Smith as Deku Scrub Number 3 (since Sonic's previous voice in 'Sonic Colors' and 'Sonic Free Riders' Darunia picture.png|Darunia (voiced by Jeffrey Tambor, since King Neptune's voice in 'The SpongeBob Squarepants Movie' (2004)) King Zora picture.png|King Zora (voiced by John Cleese, since King Harold's voice in 'Shrek 2', 'Shrek the Third' and a flashback scene in 'Shrek Forever After') Young Ruto picture.png|Young Ruto (voiced by Bailee Madison, her own voice) Ruto picture.png|Ruto (voiced by Evanna Lynch, her own voice) Queen Ghoma picture.png|Queen Ghoma (voiced by Carol Burnett, since Sour Kangaroo's voice in 'Horton Hears a Who') King Dodongo picture.png|King Dodongo (voiced by Ralph Fiennes, since Lord Victor Quartermaine's voice in 'Wallace and Gromit': 'The Curse of the Were-Rabbit' Barinade picture.png|Barinade (voiced by Sean Bean, only using an evil mysterious voice) Goron picture.png|Goron Number 1 (voiced by Tom Kane, since Darwin's voice in 'The Wild Thornberrys', 'The Wild Thornberrys Movie' and 'Rugrats Go Wild') Goron picture.png|Goron Number 2 (voiced by Maurice LaMarche, since Brain's voice on 'Pinky and the Brain' and 'Animaniacs') Goron picture.png|Goron Number 3 (voiced by Rob Paulsen, since PJ's voice on 'Goof Troop') Goron picture.png|Goron Number 4 (voiced by Dan Castellaneta, since Homer Simpson's voice in 'The Simpsons', 'The Simpsons Movie' and 'The Simpsons Game') Zora picture.png|Zora Number 1 (voiced by Tom Kenny, since Mumbo's voice on 'Teen Titans' seasons 1, 2, 3, 4, 5 and 6) Zora picture.png|Zora Number 2 (voiced by Jim Cummings, since Ray the Firefly's voice in 'The Princess and the Frog' (2010)) Zora picture.png|Zora Number 3 (voiced by Rodger Bumpass, since Squidward's voice in the 'SpongeBob Squarepants' franchise) Zora picture.png|Zora Number 4 (voiced by Jess Harnell, since Wakko's voice on 'Animaniacs') Zora at Diving Game.png|The Zora at the rupee diving waterfall (voiced by Simon McBurney, since Kreacher's voice in 'Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince') Bonooru picture.png|Bonooru (voiced by Jim Parsons, his own voice) Pierre picture.png|Pierre (voiced by Ice Cube, his own voice) Iron Knuckle picture.png|Iron Knuckle Number 1 (voiced by Jeremy Irons, since Scar's voice in 'The Lion King' franchise) Iron Knuckle picture.png|Iron Knuckle Number 2 (voiced by Daran Norris, since Jorgen's voice in 'The Fairly Oddparents' franchise) Brainwashed Nabooru picture.png|Iron Knuckle Number 3/Nabooru (voiced by Robert De Niro, since Don Lino's voice in the 'Shark Tale' series) Phantom Ganon picture.png|Phantom Ganon (voiced by Denis Leary, since Diego's voice in the 'Ice Age' series) Beth picture.png|Beth (voiced by Tara Charendoff, her own voice) Joelle picture.png|Joelle (voiced by Candi Milo, evil sounding voice) Amy picture.png|Amy (voiced by Nancy Cartwright, evil sounding voice) Meg picture.png|Meg (voiced by Tress MacNeille, evil sounding voice) Flare Dancer picture.png|Flare Dancer Number 1 (voiced by Mike Myers, his own voice) Flare Dancer picture.png|Flare Dancer Number 2 (voiced by Steve Carell, his own voice) Volvagia picture.png|Volvagia (voiced by Kevin Spacey, since Hopper in 'A Bug's Life' (1998)) Dark Link picture.png|Dark Link (voiced by Mark Hamil, evil sounding voice) Dead Hand picture.png|Dead Hand (voiced by James Earl Jones, besides other evil monster enemies) Bongo-Bongo picture.png|Bongo-Bongo (voiced by Nick Nolte, since Vincent the Bear's voice in 'Over the Hedge' (2006)) Ganon picture.png|Ganon (voiced by James Earl Jones, evil sounding voice) Biggoron picture.jpg|Biggoron (voiced by Mr. T, his own voice) Medigoron picture.png|Medigoron (voiced by Eddie Murphy, since Donkey's voice in the 'Shrek' series) ReDead picture.png|ReDeads (voiced by James Earl Jones, spooky voices) Morpha picture.png|Morpha (voiced by Johnny Depp, evil sounding voice) Koume picture.png|Koume (voiced by Maggie Smith, evil witch sounding voice) Kotake picture.png|Kotake (voiced by Estelle Harris, evil witch sounding voice) Skull Kid in Ocarina of Time 3D picture.png|The Skull Kid (voiced by Noah Johnston, since Linus's voice in 'The Peanuts Movie') Animatronic Cucco.jpg|Animatronic chickens used as Cuccos Link-Goron picture.gif|Link-Goron (voiced by Nathan Lane, since Timon's voice in 'The Lion King' film series) Phantom Ganon picture.png|Phantom Ganon (voiced by Denis Leary, since Diego's voice in the 'Ice Age' movie series) Category:Nintendo films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:2016 films Category:20th Century Fox films